New Resolution
by c00kiefic
Summary: They always expected Jackie to get married, they just didn't expect it to be to him. JF, J? and JH. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**New Resolution.**

**They all expected Jackie to get married one day; they just didn't expect it to be to him. J/F, J/? And J/H. Rated M for smut.**

This is what happens when three plot bunnies decide they want to share the same story. I wanted to just write a nice PWP based kind of on the story of Eros and Psyche but the other two were all no you need a plot, and I was like, but, you're both humor stories, I can't write a romantic smut piece set post season 8!

Except that I totally can, and have. Please review.

* * *

"Night roomie." Fez placed a kiss on the top of Jackie's head.

"Night Fez." Jackie replied sleepily. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was well after midnight, "I should go to bed too."

Fez nodded in agreement, "Yep, you need to get your beauty sleep, after all, tomorrow is a busy day for you."

"Yeah." Jackie agreed, even though she had no idea what Fez was talking about. As far as she knew, her only plans for Sunday were to throw out her old shoes.

"What's happening tomorrow Fez?"

Fez smiled coyly at her. "You know exactly what's happening tomorrow silly!" He gave her a light punch in the arm.

Jackie shook her head, "No, I don't, what's happening tomorrow?"

Fez reached into his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. "I'm going to give you this." He said as he opened it to show the diamond ring inside. "You want to look your best don't you?"

Jackie jumped up from the couch in surprise, hitting her leg on the coffee table. "No." She said. "No."

"No." She repeated as she slowly woke up from her nightmare. Sweating, she got out of bed to try to gather her thoughts. This wasn't the first time she had dreamt of her new boyfriend proposing to her and while most of her friends would have expected her to be excited at the prospect, the truth was it scared her. Sure, things were going well for them, but marriage? She wasn't sure she saw a future with him.

Of course, if Jackie was to say that to anyone they would have asked her who she was and what had happened to the real Jackie. She had after all, tried to pressure both Kelso and Hyde into marriage with disastrous results. It was a well known fact among the citizens of Point Place, Wisconsin that Jackie wanted to get married.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep, Jackie slipped on her robe and slippers and slowly opened her bedroom door so that she could get a glass of water. The door to Fez's room was opened slightly and she could hear him snoring. Tiptoeing as not to wake him up, Jackie walked into their kitchen.

"What are you doing up?"

Jackie jumped back at the sound of Steven Hyde's voice.

"Steven?" She asked, "What are you still doing here?" He had come over to drink some beers and watch TV with her and Fez. She had gone to bed first, and she had only assumed he had left.

"I didn't feel like driving home so I slept on the couch. I woke up when I heard you screaming in there, I was going to wake you up but…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

Jackie was still confused but she decided to shrug it off. "Oh, okay, I was going to get a glass of water." She explained her reason for being in the kitchen at three am.

Hyde nodded. "Sure, I understand, um…you need any help?"

Jackie raised one of her eyebrows, "You're offering to help me get some water?"

Hyde shrugged. "Well, the glasses are kind of high." He smirked at her, "You might not be able to reach them."

Jackie glared at her ex. "I can reach the glasses just fine." She said, pushing him out of the way. Sure, she had to stand on the tips of her toes since she was barefoot, but she managed to get a glass without any trouble.

"See?" She asked holding the glass in front of him.

Hyde continued to smirk. "You showed me."

Jackie ignored him as she reached into the freezer for some ice. She could sense him staring at her, but she pretended not to notice as she scooped the ice into her glass. Turning around slowly, she walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. She watched as the water fell onto the ice cubes, causing them to hiss.

"Jackie." Hyde said softly, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Jackie put the glass down."

Jackie did as she was told as Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"We can't do this." She whispered.

"Yes we can." He replied, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. "We can, and we are." He started to unbutton her pajama top, reaching underneath the blue and white stripped fabric to caress her breasts. "Turn around."

Again, she did as she was told. He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, wrapping her legs around his waist. The instant her face was aligned with his, he pulled her head towards his.

And then she woke up. Cursing her alarm, she got out of her bed to turn it off. "We need to have a talk about waking me up in the middle of good dreams." She told the offending clock.

"Stupid clock." She said as she walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Undressing, she couldn't help but remember her dream and the way his mouth and hands felt on her skin. The only time Jackie had felt like that was when she and Hyde had dated. She could feel the ghost of his lips on the back of her neck, the memory of his hands on her hips as she stepped into her shower. As she washed herself, she thought about him, closing her eyes as her mango scented soap awakened all her senses, including her sense of guilt. What the hell was she doing thinking about him? What the hell was she doing having dreams about him, dreams that involved her freaking out at the prospect of marrying her actual boyfriend? What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

"Good morning." Fez said cheerfully to Jackie as she walked into their kitchen. "I made you waffles for breakfast."

Jackie smiled as she took the plate from her boyfriend. He really was thoughtful, and cute, and he took her dancing and painted her nails and did her hair…

It was at this moment when Jackie realized that her boyfriend was gay.

"Huh." She muttered to herself.

"What'd you say?" Fez asked, clearly not paying attention to Jackie.

Jackie shook her head, "Oh, nothing." She lied. In her head, she went over the evidence. His obsession with hair, his ability to dance, his obsession with Michael… sure he said he liked women, but didn't all closeted gay guys? She wondered if he even knew.

"Oh, I'm going to be late tonight." Fez announced as he joined Jackie at the breakfast table.

"Okay." Jackie replied, still processing her epiphany. "Busy day at the salon?" She guessed.

Fez smiled secretively, "No, I have to pick something up, it's a surprise for you."

Jackie smiled nervously. Fez was always buying her presents, which should have made her happy but only served to make her feel self conscious. She was always afraid that one of these days he would buy her an engagement ring, just like in her dream.

* * *

Through out the day, Jackie continued to fret about both her problems. She could probably just ignore her feelings for Hyde; after all, she had been doing it for a while now. It was going to be harder to ignore her boyfriend's sexuality though. Never one for beating around the bush, Jackie had always been extremely honest and blunt when it came to the truth. However, she found herself unable to tell Fez that he played for the other team. Or rather, that he should have been playing for the other team. Jackie crossed her arms and glared at the wall. Being with Hyde had changed her.

Jackie shook her head and continued to file her boss's expense reports. For a year now, she had been working in an office as a personal assistant to one of her father's old colleagues. Part of her wondered if he was into the same money laundering scheme as her dad, but she ignored it due to the fact that he paid well and let her leave early so long as her work was done.

"Jackie, I've been thinking."

Jackie pasted on a smile. "About what, Mr. Chandler?"

Tobias Chandler rubbed the top of his bald head and then took off his wire rimmed glasses to clean them. "When do you expect your father to be released from prison?"

Jackie was surprised by the question. Thinking it over, she realized she didn't have an answer. "I'm not sure, a while?"

Tobias frowned, "Embezzling is a serious offense Jackie, and I suspect your father will be in prison for quite a long time."

Jackie nodded to herself, "I guess."

"Have you thought about your future Jackie?"

As a matter of fact, she had thought about her future, every day. She thought about owning a white house with green shutters and being the mother of two curly haired children named Katherine and William.

"Sometimes." She fibbed.

Tobias shook his head, "Well, you should, it's tough out there these days."

"Okay." Jackie replied, continuing to sort through the papers in her hand. "I can't find July's report."

"Nevermind that." Tobias answered. "We have more important things to discuss."

Jackie sat the papers onto the filing cabinet and turned to her boss. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Tobias smiled at Jackie, "I'm sure it's around here somewhere." He said flippantly. He walked around to her and took her hand.

"I wish to make you a proposition."

Jackie blinked. "What, kind of proposition?"

Tobias let go of her hand and started to walk around the room. "What if I told you that there was a way for you to live comfortably but never have to work again?"

The old Jackie would have jumped on the chance, the new Jackie however, was quite skeptical of Tobias's suggestion.

"By doing what exactly?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Marriage." He replied. "I'm talking about marriage my dear girl."

Jackie had suspected that's what he was referring to. "Oh."

Tobias looked over at Jackie. "My son is going to take over for me when I retire next year, which should give you two plenty of time to get to know each other and plan the wedding."

Jackie blinked, surely this was another dream. "I have a boyfriend."

"End it." Tobias replied simply. "You can't continue to be my secretary."

"I know." Jackie replied. "I signed up for classes at the junior college."

Tobias shook his head and waved his hand dismissively at her. "That's all well in good Jackie, but we need to think about the long term."

Jackie, who was surprised to learn that she wasn't thinking long term, clenched her teeth and counted to fifteen in her head.

"Think about it." Tobias ordered. "You may have the rest of the day off."

Still fuming at his unsubtle jibe, Jackie gathered her purse and walked out the door not paying any attention to where she was going, she ran straight into a male chest. Looking up, she was surprised to see the face of Chip, the guy she had used to make Hyde jealous two years before. Looking at him, she was surprised to see how handsome he had gotten. His hair was shorter, his clothes were clean, in fact, and if she didn't know how much of a jerk he was she would have thought him handsome.

"Well, if it isn't Jackie Burkhart."

"Chip!" Jackie replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my father."

In an instant, Jackie put two and two together. "You're Tobias Chandler's son?"

"Step son, actually." Chip grinned at Jackie who smiled warily back.

"Oh good, you're here." Tobias said poking his head out the door. "We need to start training you if you're to take over the company." He nodded at Jackie, "Jackie, I see you've met my son, Charles."

"You can call me Chip." Chip told her with a grin.

"Yes, your son and I go way back." Jackie said to Tobias. _'Seeing Steven punch him for me was the best moment of my life.' _

Tobias smiled widely. "That's wonderful!" He rubbed his hands together. "That's just perfect."

Something in his tone made Jackie recoil. She was about to say her goodbyes and walk away, when Tobias spoke again.

"Did I mention that my son is going to be worth eight point two million dollars?"

"Dad." Chip said embarrassed, "You know I don't like to talk about that."

"Nonsense." Tobias replied, "Everyone should know exactly how much their worth."

Jackie gulped; she didn't even think her father had been worth that much, even with all the embezzling he did.

Tobias smiled again, "Well, if you'll excuse us Jackie, me and Charles have business to attend to."

Jackie smiled back, thankful that she could finally get away.

* * *

In times of crisis, Jackie always turned to the same person for guidance, and thankfully, ever since he had retired, Jackie had been able to find Red Forman without any trouble. Walking into his garage, she was unsurprised to find him peering into the engine of a car.

"Hand me that wrench." He told her, holding out his hand.

"How did you know I was here?" Jackie asked as she handed him the wrench.

"It's a gift." Red replied. "Dick Thompson asked me to look at his transmission." He explained his reason for looking at the old Cadillac. "I should just tell him that it's dead and to get a new car."

Jackie watched Red for a minute before sighing to herself.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to keep sighing like that?"

"I have a problem, well, three problems."

"Ah, so you finally realized that your boyfriends queer."

Jackie backed up. "What?" "How did you know that?"

Red looked up at Jackie and shook his head. "Jackie, everyone knows, the only two people who didn't were you and Ali Baba, and now… well at least one of you knows."

Jackie cringed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Red shrugged and returned to the Cadillac, "You should tell him, it'll sound better coming from you."

"It will?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Red laughed. "No, it'll probably sound worse."

Jackie sighed to herself and sat down on the cooler. "I had another dream."

Red put up his hand. "No, the last time you had one of your dreams I couldn't sleep for two days, no more."

"But you don't understand Mr. Forman, they're getting more and more frequent, and in this one, he almost kissed me."

"Why didn't he?" Red asked against his better judgment.

"The alarm went off." Jackie replied. "I'd try to avoid him, but you know how that is."

Red sighed. "At least he has the record store; otherwise he would never leave the house."

The two shared a smile with each other before Red closed the hood to the car. "Get up."

Jackie stood up from the cooler and moved out of Red's way. He reached inside and pulled out two beers and handed one to Jackie.

"So what's your third problem?"

"My boss wants me to marry his son."

"Isn't your boss Tobias Chandler?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah."

"I hear he's retiring next year."

Jackie nodded again. "Yeah, his son is taking over the company, and he wants me to marry him."

Red took a drink of his beer. "Given your dilemma with the foreign kid and Steven, I say it's the perfect solution to your problem, have you met the kid?"

Jackie cringed to herself. "Yeah, it's Chip."

Red shook his head, confused, "Where do I know that name?"

"Remember that guy I brought to your Veterans Day barbeque a few years ago?"

It was Red's turn to cringe. "That guy? The one Steven punched?"

Jackie shared Red's look of ire. "That's the one." She took another drink and swallowed. "Mr. Chandler says that I'd never have to worry about my finances ever again."

Red nodded. "Right, and all you have to do is become your mother."

Leave it to Red Forman to hit the nail right on the head. "I know." Jackie said with a sigh. "I don't want that."

Red put his free hand on Jackie's shoulder. "You're screwed kid."

"Damn." Jackie stated.

* * *

Whenever Jackie fantasized about being proposed to, it always involved a carriage ride through the park, or a fancy restaurant with the ring sitting at the bottom of a glass of champagne. It did not involve her gay boyfriend smiling nervously at her while he kneeled on one knee in front of her in Eric Forman's basement with their friends watching. One of whom had his jaw hanging open, two who were grinning like total loons and the other sitting across from her in his chair, arms crossed and scowling behind his rose colored sun glasses.

Jackie closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up. She slowly opened one eye, hoping that she'd still be in bed.

But all she saw was the diamond in Fez's hand.

"Marry me?" Fez squeaked.

Jackie just continued to stare at the ring, bidding it to disappear.

"She's speechless." Donna exclaimed. "Jackie is actually speechless."

"Sweet lord hallelujah." Eric looked up to the ceiling.

"Shut up Eric." Jackie said without taking her eyes off the ring.

"Well, maybe not totally speechless." Hyde said with a smirk. "Come on Jackie, we're all waiting for your answer."

He stood up and walked towards her. "You know what your answer has to be." He crouched beside her and moved her hair behind her ear. "You know exactly what you need to do." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her jaw line. "Tell him no so we can get out of here." "Tell him no so I can carry you to my bed room and rip off your clothes and fuck you against the wall."

Jackie opened her eyes to see Hyde still sitting in his chair, Fez still kneeling on one knee and Eric, Donna and Kelso leaning towards her on the couch all awaiting her answer.

"I can't." She said jumping up from the lawn chair and running out the basement door before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Fez said an hour later as he sat next to Jackie on the bench in front of Halverson's department store. "You don't want to marry me." It wasn't a question.

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry, Fez. I just don't think…"

Fez nodded. "I understand." He lied. "You were just using me to get over Hyde."

Jackie backed up, shocked at the bitterness in Fez's voice. "No Fez, this has nothing to do with Steven."

Fez crossed his arms and glared. "This has everything to do with Hyde and you know it, I heard you talking to Red last week. I heard you tell him about the dream with you and him, the one where he told you he still loved you."

Jackie closed her eyes. "Fez, don't." She said softly.

Fez continued. "Nothing I ever say or do will ever make you forget about him, I know this now."

Jackie felt like crying. Behind Fez's harsh words was a grain of truth. "I'm so sorry."

Fez stood up. "Sorry isn't good enough; I want you out of the apartment by tomorrow night." Ignoring her protests, he left without even saying 'Good Day.'

* * *

Jackie walked into Tobias Chandler's office without bothering to knock. She was unsurprised to see Chip was still there. They looked up at her from Tobias's desk.

"Jackie." Tobias said walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Jackie took a deep breath and looked at Chip. "I'll marry you."

Tobias clapped his hands together. "Oh good!"

Jackie held up her hands. "On one condition."

"Yes, anything." Tobias claimed.

"We don't wait a year to get married." Jackie stated.

Tobias nodded. "Okay, six months," Seeing Jackie shake her head, he amended his response. "Three months, though that might be pressing things a bit."

"Next week." Jackie responded. "We get married next week or not at all."

Tobias looked over at his son. "I suppose…"

"Okay." Chip answered. "We can get married next week."

Tobias nodded. "I'll go get Connie to make the arrangements." He patted Chip on the back and gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Chip leaned back on the desk. "You want to tell me what this is all about?"

Jackie shook her head. "No."

She didn't want to talk to him at all.

* * *

Preview:

Hyde sat across from Jackie and picked up one of her fries. "You'll never believe the rumor that's going around about you."

Jackie shrugged and flipped her magazine. "What?"

Hyde leaned back. "Well, apparently you and that Chip guy are dating."

Jackie shook her head. "We're not dating."

Hyde nodded. "I told that guy you'd never hook up with that dillhole."

"We're getting married next week."

Hyde dropped his fork. "You're what?" He hissed.

"Married, we're getting married."

"You and…"

"Chip." Jackie finished for him.

"Why?" Hyde said with a slight squeak.

_Because I was kicked out of my apartment, because I'm still in love with you, because his father offered to pay me, take your pick. _

Jackie just shrugged. "I have my reasons."

Stay tuned for next time and remember to click the button on the bottom of your screen that says review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow you guys. Thanks for the reviews! You're all so wonderful!

I don't own That 70's Show or its characters. I'm simply a fan who thinks the characters got better than what they got.

Review this, or die. Just kidding, but please, feedback is most welcome.

Warnings: The Secks, language, slight OOC'ness because really, would Jackie agree to marry Chip? Probably not. Of course, the Jackie I know wouldn't have dated Fez, so what do I know?

* * *

"Jackie!"

Jackie sighed and turned to Donna as she ran up to her, she had been hoping to pack her things and move back into her mother's house in peace. Clearly that wasn't going to be the case.

"I heard about you and Fez, are you okay?"

Jackie stared blankly at the blonde. "Um, yeah, it's fine. I was just going to pack my things and move back in with mom."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Donna asked. "Your mom is never there."

Jackie nodded. "No it's fine." It wasn't like she was going to spend more than a week there anyway.

"Jackie, I can't believe you, what happened to Fez is the only one for me, there's no one better?"

Jackie crossed her arms and glared at her best friend, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on your side Jackie; I just want to know why you're acting so strange, stranger than usual, rather."

"Come on, you can help me pack." Jackie told the lumberjack. They walked up the stairs to the apartment together when they reached the door, Jackie turned to the blonde.

"Donna, how did you know Eric was the one?"

Donna shrugged. "He was always there for me, I guess. I don't know how to explain it."

Jackie sighed as she opened the door to her now former apartment. "Well, I don't think I'm Fez's one."

"Oh." Donna said softly. "OH!" "You mean?"

Jackie nodded solemnly as they walked into her room. "So you see Donna, marrying Fez wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

Donna eyed Jackie. "Did you uh, tell him?"

"What would I say?" Jackie asked. "Fez, I can't marry you because you're gay?"

"Gay?" Donna asked. "Oh right, Fez is gay."

"Wait, what did you think I meant?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

Donna shook her head adamantly. "Nothing!" She exclaimed. "Nothing at all, I totally knew that's what you were talking about."

"Donna," Jackie said warningly.

"Fine." Donna huffed. "I thought you were talking about um, Hyde."

Jackie stared at Donna for a minute. Was she really that transparent? Shaking her head, the two girls packed Jackie's room in silence. Finally, unable to keep it in anymore, Jackie spoke.

"Look, Steven and I have finally gotten to the point where we can have a civilized conversation that doesn't involve us burning each other or me crying myself to sleep at night; I don't want to ruin that."

"Right," Donna replied. "You and Hyde are on your way to being best buddies."

"I wouldn't go that far." Jackie said. "But we're at least better than we were before."

* * *

That night, Jackie lay in her old bedroom alone, staring at the lights reflected on the ceiling. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or anyone come in. The stranger took her hand in his and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked. The stranger continued to rub circles into her skin, remaining silent as he brought the hand to his lips.

Jackie closed her eyes at the sensation. "Please." She begged, though she wasn't sure what she was begging for.

The stranger was careful to stay out of the light, remaining in the shadows of Jackie's room. He was behind her, covering her neck with kisses. She felt him begin to tie a scarf around her eyes.

"What?" She asked somewhat incoherently.

He answered her with another kiss, telling her with his lips to trust him. She nodded her okay and he finished tying the blindfold.

The stranger let go of Jackie and stood up off the bed. With one hand, he pulled her off. She could feel him devour her with his eyes, even though she couldn't see him. Slowly, he began to undress her, kissing every spot of flesh that became available to him. He paid close attention to her breasts. It was as though he knew how sensitive she was. He pulled her into him as he latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth, lightly sucking on the pink nipple. She felt the heat in her belly rising and was unable to stop from groaning. With one slick motion, he removed the bottoms of her pajamas along with her panties, and picked her up.

As he filled her, Jackie couldn't help but whisper a soft "yes." It never occurred to her to think of Chip or even Fez. It was just the stranger and the almost unbearable amounts of pleasure he brought her.

Her only thought as she let the orgasm sweep over her was "Thank God this isn't real."

* * *

Jackie woke up the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Jackie answered sleepily. It was barely dawn.

"Hello, Jackie, this is Veruca Chandler, I'm Chip's mother."

Jackie made a face at the name Veruca. "Oh, hello Mrs. Chandler! How are you?"

"Are you really going to marry my son?" Veruca sounded like a no nonsense woman, and Jackie made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

"Yes, I am." Jackie said with no hesitation.

"Well, then I need you to come down to the house so we can go over the wedding. Can you be here in an hour?"

What Jackie really wanted to do was to go back to sleep. She felt as though she had been riding a bull all night. If it weren't for the fact that it made no rational sense, she would have thought the dream from the night before was real.

"I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Good." Veruca smiled into the phone. "That's what I like to hear, I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Growing up, Jackie had gotten used to women like Mrs. Chandler. Women who picked and prodded at you, who liked to get their own way. It was them, not their husbands, who truly ran the home and made the decisions. For the longest time, Jackie wanted to be one of those women. Now though, as she was being continually poked by the seamstress's pins as she found her patience getting thin.

"All the Chandler women from five generations back have worn this dress." Veruca announced. "We will of course, need to hem it for you, and bring in the chest, but I think it will work." She nodded her approval to the seamstress. "I'm sure you know what to do."

The seamstress nodded and turned to Jackie. "You will come here tomorrow at 8 am for another fitting."

Jackie cringed inwardly but smiled widely on the outside. "I'd love to."

"Splendid!" Veruca clapped her hands. "Now dear, what denomination are you?"

"Um, Episcopalian." Jackie replied, unsure of what that had to do with anything.

Veruca frowned. "Oh dear, well… it's probably too late to get you converted, but we'll make sure to do it after the wedding."

Jackie raised her eyebrow, "Converted to what exactly?"

"Catholic, of course."

Jackie gritted her teeth. "Right."

"Now, the flowers,"

"I really like lilacs, or wild flowers." Jackie interjected.

Veruca shook her head. "Oh no dear, those won't do. We'll do pink roses instead."

Jackie wanted to gag at the thought of pink roses, but she kept her feelings inside. "Um, okay."

It went on like that for the next hour. Jackie would suggest something and the Chandler matron would shake her head and decide on something else. In the end, everything from the cake to the guest list was decided by Veruca Chandler. Even the wedding song had been decided by her.

Part of Jackie wanted to ask what time she should show up to the church on Saturday and be done with it, but bit her tongue. Jackie really didn't want her future mother in law to be upset with her.

* * *

The next day, Jackie sat in her bedroom struggling to write her vows. Mrs. Chandler had insisted that the vows be "From the heart" and not the traditional ones that Jackie had almost begged for. What promises could she possibly make to someone she didn't even know?

"Why am I writing these damn things anyway?" Jackie asked herself. "She might as well do it herself." Jackie threw the pencil down onto the bed and stood up to leave. As she was walking out into the hallway, the housekeeper stopped her.

"You have a visitor." Rosalita told her.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked, not really wanting to deal with her new family again today.

It was at that moment she got her answer. Fez was running towards her at top speed, with Donna and Eric following close behind. Fez grabbed Jackie before she could get away and pulled her into her bedroom. Fez was still holding onto Jackie after Eric had shut the door behind him.

"You don't have to do this!" Fez cried at Jackie. "I know I said you had to leave but I was just upset!"

Donna pulled Fez off her. "I think what Fez is trying to say is," Donna paused. "What are you thinking?" Donna yelled. "Are you crazy?"

Exhausted, Jackie fell onto her bed. Maybe she was crazy. All her friends seemed to think so. Steven certainly did.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Eric was at The Hub when Chip came in shouting that he was going to get hitched to the Burkhart bitch." Donna replied with her arm crossed. "So I ask you again, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Does Steven know?" Jackie asked softly, ignoring the questions from her friends.

All three of them shook their heads. Eric walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"We haven't seen him." He said honestly. Seeing Jackie's questioning look, he continued. "He's been at the store a lot lately, and we haven't um, been there."

"Due to him being more of an asshole than usual." Fez amended.

Jackie nodded in understanding. "I have to do this." She told her friends.

Donna kneeled before Jackie and took her hands. "Why? Why do you have to do this?"

Jackie looked at Donna and then put her head down, shaking it.

"Can you two leave for a minute?" Donna ordered the guys. Jackie continued to look at the floor as Eric and Fez left.

"Okay, they're gone, so what's up?" Donna asked.

Jackie looked up at Donna. "I've lost too much, so I figure this way, I'll at least have what I need."

"What you need?" Donna asked, her voice rising. "Jackie, how can marrying Chip be what you need? And don't say because his father has money. Money isn't going to make you happy."

Knowing Donna was right, but not wanting to admit it, Jackie took her frustration out on her best friend.

"You're wrong. Money will make me happy. It's perfect Donna, he doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him, so when he cheats on me, it won't matter!"

Donna stared at Jackie dumbfounded. "I'm sure in that tiny brain of yours you think that makes perfect sense,"

"It does." Jackie interjected.

"I can't believe you're giving up. What happened to finding Prince Charming and marrying him out doors underneath the sunset and all that?"

Jackie looked out the window. "Prince Charming chose someone else."

* * *

It was two days before the wedding, and it was the first time Jackie had gotten a free moment for herself in days. When she wasn't at the Chandler mansion being picked and prodded at by Chip's mother, she was being badgered by her three friends not to marry Chip. Things had finally come to the head the day before, when Jackie, feeling more than just a little pressured, had exploded.

"I can't believe you dumped me for that loser." Fez had said angrily.

"You want to know why I dumped you Fez?" Jackie asked bitterly. "It's because that if you had to choose between me and Michael, you'd choose Michael!"

Fez of course, had huffed indignantly. "That's hardly fair! Kelso's my best friend!"

"Love of your life is more like it." Jackie muttered.

"What?" Fez asked. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Jackie replied flippantly. "Fez, it's time to accept the facts. You want to have Michael's babies! You want to make sweet love to him!"

"I, I, I, you're crazy!" Fez yelled at the brunette. "You're a crazy girl who's crazy!" He had bid her good day and walked off.

"Stupid." Jackie mumbled as she sat alone in the Hub. She would need to find Fez and make sure their friendship was still okay.

"Is it true?" A perky cheerleader asked her from the table on Jackie's right.

"Yeah." Jackie replied without looking at her. "It's true."

"Wow." The girl mock whispered. "Being dumped must have really messed you up if you're going to marry a guy like Chip."

Jackie sighed to herself. "I wasn't dumped."

"Whatever." The girl replied as she stood up. "I gotta run."

Jackie went back to her fries, every once in a while, glancing at the door to make sure none of her friends or Chip was walking in. She pulled her Cosmo out of her purse and started to read it, reveling in the peace and quiet. Jackie became so engrossed with the article she was reading that she didn't notice the door open or anyone sitting across from her until he spoke.

Hyde sat across from Jackie and picked up one of her fries. "You'll never believe the rumor that's going around about you."

Jackie shrugged and flipped her magazine. "What?"

Hyde leaned back. "Well, apparently you and that Chip guy are dating."

Jackie shook her head. "We're not dating."

Hyde nodded. "I told that guy you'd never hook up with that dillhole."

"We're getting married on Saturday."

Hyde dropped his fork. "You're what?" He hissed.

"Married, we're getting married."

"You and…"

"Chip." Jackie finished for him.

"Why?" Hyde said with a slight squeak.

_Because I was kicked out of my apartment, because I'm still in love with you, because his father offered to pay me, take your pick. _

Jackie just shrugged. "I have my reasons."

Hyde pulled the magazine away from her. This made it impossible for her to pretend to look at anything else but him. As he stared at her, she could feel her insides tumbling around.

"Ten Things to Know on Your Wedding Night." Hyde read the heading of the page Jackie was on.

Jackie sighed and leaned back in the booth. "Let me guess, you think I'm crazy."

Hyde shook his head. "I know you're crazy." He replied seriously. "You know I never stopped loving you right?"

"What?" Jackie screeched.

"I said I gotta get going, but you should do what you think is right." The real Hyde answered.

Jackie nodded dazedly as Hyde stood up. "Thanks." Although she wasn't sure what she was thanking him for.

"Yeah well, whatever."

* * *

It is this point in the story where we take our attention off Jackie and instead must focus on what was happening on the other side of town. After speaking to his former girlfriend about her upcoming marriage, he had gathered the rest of their friends up to discuss their options.

"We can't let this wedding happen." He told them. "I told her to do the right thing, but she probably thinks that means get married, and well, I can't let that happen."

The gang, including Kelso, all nodded from their spots in the basement. No one dared to ask Hyde why he wanted to stop Jackie from getting married.

"Well what do we do?" Kelso asked.

Donna and Fez proceeded to tell the rest of them what they knew about the wedding, the Chandlers themselves, and Jackie's forced apathy.

"So none of the stuff in the wedding is Jackie's?"

Donna nodded at Kelso. "She won't even let Jackie have her own bridesmaids, they're all going to be Chip's cousins."

Kelso shook his head in disbelief. "Jackie deserves to have a least you up there with her."

Donna smiled at Kelso. "It's probably for the best that I'm not allowed in the wedding party, my huge lumberjack body might accidentally break something."

"That's it!" Eric shouted, standing up from the couch dramatically.

"Um, what is?" Donna asked.

"We're going to sabotage the wedding!" Eric said excitedly.

The gang all looked at each other skeptically.

"Um, how do you suggest we do that?" Hyde asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Eric admitted. "Kelso could set fire to the church?"

Kelso stood up excited. "All right!"

"Down boy." Donna commanded. Kelso did as he was ordered, pouting. "We're not going to burn down any churches." Donna stated. "We are however, going to think."

* * *

**CIRCLE**

Hyde: Great, now we're thinking.

Donna: Thinking, thinky thinky.

Eric: I don't know about you guys, but the only idea I can come up with involves Hostess cupcakes and the millennium falcon.

Fez: Eric, all your ideas involve the millennium falcon, however I am intrigued by this Hostess cupcake idea, tell me more.

Kelso: You know what we should do, we should sneak into the Chandler mansion and find were the Chandlers are keeping all of the wedding stuff and steal it!

Hyde: Hmm, steal it or destroy it?

Kelso: Well, you know which one I vote for.

* * *

That night, the gang found themselves outside the Chandler mansion.

"I say Eric gets the dress." Donna suggested.

"What?" Eric asked indignantly. "Why do I get the dress?"

Donna looked at her boyfriend pointedly.

"No." Kelso said. "I get the dress."

The others slowly nodded in agreement. "He's right." Hyde said. "Forman could only ruin it, and they made be able to fix whatever he does to it, Kelso however, can make sure that it's never seen or worn by anyone ever again."

They started to walk to the side window of the house. "Wait!" Donna whispered. "We can't all go in!"

Hyde nodded. "She's right, only Kelso and I will go in, the rest of you wait out here."

"Why you?" Fez asked with a huff.

"Because I have experience with this sort of thing, and you know, vandalism is my hobby." Hyde said, hoping his actual motivations go unnoticed.

They were noticed. "Why doesn't he just spray paint I love you Jackie, from Hyde on the walls?" Fez asked as Hyde and Kelso climbed into the house.

* * *

"It's like the Easter bunny came and threw up everywhere." Hyde noted.

"This place gives me a headache." Kelso admitted. "Let's find the dress and get out of here."

"Fez said something about Jackie talking about the den." Hyde said pointing to the room down the hall. "I say we try there."

The two went into the room and quickly found the dress hanging on the closet door.

"So," Kelso said nonchalantly. "You still like Jackie huh?"

Hyde glared at Kelso as he handed him the dress. "No. I just don't want her to marry that dillhole."

"So that's it then?" Kelso asked. "If this was Fez, you wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not, Fez is a good guy."

_Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. _

"Look, just burn the thing already so we can get out of here." Hyde ordered.

With a gleam in his eye, Kelso took the offensive dress and put his lighter to it. "This looks like something my grandmother would wear."

Hyde shrugged. "I think she did."

* * *

**The next morning at the Chandler Mansion.**

"Stella, have you seen the dress?" Veruca yelled to her housekeeper.

"Which dress?" Stella yelled back.

"What do you mean what dress? The wedding dress!"

"Maybe Paula took it!" The housekeeper suggested through the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Jackie walked into the house. "I'm here for my fitting."

Veruca smiled painfully at her future daughter in law and put her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "We're having a slight crisis dear."

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

"Well, it's your dress dear, it seems to be missing."

"Missing?" Jackie squeaked. "But, it was right there." She said pointing to the closet door.

At that moment the housekeeper came in holding a trash can. "I found the dress."

The three women looked inside the can, inside was the charred dress, burned beyond all repair. It took all she had for Jackie not to start dancing in celebration.

"Five generations." Veruca sobbed. "Who would do such a thing?"

"It's probably better this way." Jackie tried to console the older woman. "I mean, it was really, really old, it was practically falling apart anyway."

She received a glare from the woman who then brushed herself off and stood up straight.

"No matter, we'll just have to make do."

"Yeah." Jackie thought, "We'll just make do."

* * *

Up Next: The longest conversation between Hyde and Jackie ever and the gang gets a little help from an ally.

Please click the button that says review.


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you! I was out of town and couldn't get this up faster, for which I'm deeply apologetic. Also, there's a lack of sex, but I will make up for that in the next chapter, I swear. Please review.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

The kids all cursed at the sound of Red's voice.

"Uh, we were um, out for a stroll." Donna said quickly.

"A stroll?" Red repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, you know dad," Eric said. "A midnight's stroll."

The rest of the kids nodded adamantly in agreement.

"We definitely didn't sneak to the Chandler mansion and burn Jackie's wedding dress."

"Kelso!" Everyone yelled, including Red.

"All you kids, inside the house." He ordered, pointing to the door.

One by one, the kids marched into the Forman's house, through the kitchen and into the living room where they all sat down on the couch in a line.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Kitty asked sleepily but with worry in her voice as she came down the stairs in her bathrobe.

Red looked at Eric, "Well, tell your mother what you did."

"Technically it was Hyde and Kelso that did it." Eric replied. Seeing the throbbing vein on his father's forehead, he sighed. "Fine, we went to Chip's house."

"Isn't that the boy Jackie is marrying this Saturday?" Kitty asked her son.

He nodded at her. "Yeah."

"And tell her what you did when you got there." Red insisted.

"Kelso and Hyde went inside, and um, destroyed Jackie's wedding dress."

Kitty instantly covered her mouth and gasped. "Why?"

"Because it's not right!" Eric shouted as he stood up from the couch. "Jackie shouldn't marry Chip and we all know it! You know I almost came home after I found out that Hyde was married? And I wish I would have because it's not like any of you tried to do anything about it. No, you all supported it! Don't you all see? None of this is right, Hyde getting married to a stripper, Jackie being with Fez, Donna being friends with Sam, maybe it was a good thing I wasn't here last year because otherwise I might have ended up like you!"

"Like us?" Hyde asked.

"Yes." Eric replied turning to the guy he considered his brother. "Like you. Like nothing mattered. We all know how much you love Jackie, and it's stupid for you to say you don't. And she loved you. Hell, she might still love you, but I don't blame her for being scared, because man, you blew it."

"Hey, she's the one who was with Kelso in Chicago." Hyde said defensively.

"Because you let her go!" Only this time it wasn't Eric that yelled, but Kelso. "You told her to leave man and she was lonely and that's the only reason I was there! All she did was cry and talk about how much she loved you, I thought… I was trying to cheer her up man. I thought that if I joked about us doing it she'd at least smile, but well, you didn't stick around to find that out."

Hyde closed his eyes, guilt pouring over him like rain.

"She thought she lost you, man."

"She did." But it wasn't the complete truth. She hadn't lost him; he had lost her, all because he couldn't say the word stay.

"Are you all done now?" Red asked exasperated.

"No." Donna replied. "There's something I need to say."

"Oh god." Red muttered.

Donna knew that what she was about to say was a long time coming, and even though it was too late, it wouldn't make it less meaningful. "Eric and I talked when he came back, about all the things we did wrong, and how we always let the little stuff get in the way. But Hyde, we never talked. I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about you being with Sam, and I'm even more sorry that I didn't stand up for Jackie and that I became friends with her. I was so depressed about Eric that I just didn't care about anyone else. I was a bitch, to you, to Jackie… especially to Jackie. I didn't stop you from staying with Sam, but I can and I will stop this wedding."

The kids all turned to Red, begging him with their expressions to understand, to help.

"Fine." Red sighed. "I don't want the loud one getting married to that jerk either."

"Well, it's almost dawn anyway, I'll go make us all some pancakes." Kitty stated cheerfully as she walked to the kitchen. They all watched the door swing closed and then turned back to Red.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Jackie was meeting her bridesmaids for the first time.

"This is Marjorie." Veruca pointed to the taller of the two. "And this is Patrice." She frowned at both of them.

"I remember the two of you being much slimmer."

Jackie kept her smirk hidden, but it was true. The two girls who were to walk down the aisle with Jackie were quite lumpy. Veruca shook her head.

"Well, I can't have you in my son's wedding. Get out." She ordered Marjorie and Patrice, both of whom were stuffing their faces with Twonkies.

"And for God's sake, stop stuffing your face; you're a human being not a pig." She turned back at the door.

"Jackie, I'm sure you can find two girl friends of yours to be your bridesmaids, yes?"

Jackie nodded quickly. "Yes!"

Veruca waved her hand and left. Jackie turned to the blubber twins, shrugged and then walked out to find Donna and Brooke.

* * *

Four hours later, Jackie, Donna and Brooke were staring ominously at the dresses they were going to wear. It had actually been the first time Jackie had been permitted to see the dresses herself.

"I've never seen anything so… pink."

"I've never seen anything so frilly."

"I've never seen anything so… poofy."

Jackie looked over at Donna. "Do you think it would be wrong if we asked Michael for a small favor?"

"You know about that?" Donna asked.

Jackie nodded. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened, Donna." She smiled softly. "Thank you."

Brooke continued to stare at her bridesmaids dress. "Is anyone else craving Snowballs?"

* * *

That night after Donna and Brooke left her house; Jackie went up to her room and put on the wedding dress she had bought over a year ago. Part of Jackie thought it was rather ironic that she was actually going to get to wear it. She stood in front of the mirror and started to lipsync the words to David Bowie's Changes.

"_Still don't know what I was waiting for and my time was running wild a million dead-end streets and every time I thought Id got it made it seemed the taste was not so sweet."  
_

Jackie pointed to herself as she 'sang' the next few lines_. "So I turned myself to face me But Ive never caught a glimpse of how the others must see the faker Im much too fast to take that test."_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes turn and face the strain ! Ch-ch-changes dont want to be a richer man! Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes turn and face the strain Ch-ch-changes just gonna have to be a different man time may change me but I can't trace time!"_ She danced around her room with her eyes closed, yelling out the words with wild abandon.

Then she heard laughter. Jackie spun around quickly, nearly tripping on the ends of her dress. Leaning up against the door frame was Hyde.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to overcome her embarrassment.

"I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." She smiled tightly at him.

Hyde stared at her, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the dress. She felt naked in front of him and almost wanted to cover herself. She knew why he was staring, and what he was thinking. She had no right to get married to another man wearing the dress, his dress. Yet here she was, about to do that very thing. It wasn't like she was doing it to be cruel, but she had to wear something since her other dress had been destroyed. He continued to stare at her for a moment before leaving without saying a word.

"_Time may change me, but I can't trace time."_ She sang softly as she collapsed onto her bed feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

The gang was all waiting in the Forman's kitchen when Hyde returned an hour later, drunk and bloody.

"Steven!" Kitty exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I'm fine." He said shortly, moving past her to go to the freezer for a bag of frozen peas. "I just ran into a wall."

"With your hand?" Eric asked.

"It had it coming." Hyde replied. "It got mouthy."

"Steven, let me see that." Kitty commanded her son. Knowing he had no choice, he lifted the hand up for her to assess it. "I suppose I should be happy that you hit a wall and not someone else."

"Yeah, like Chip." Kelso said underneath his breath. Hyde turned his head towards him.

"Only because I couldn't find him." Hyde smirked as his surrogate mother bandaged his hand. A minute later he lifted it up to look at it.

"I'll be in the basement." He informed the group. He pulled away from Kitty and stormed out of the kitchen.

His friends looked at each other clueless for a second before shrugging and following Hyde. When they got down there Hyde was in his room. Knowing they'd just have to wait him out, the group sat down in their respective seats.

"Hyde, get your ass out here!" Donna yelled.

"I thought we were going to be patient with him." Fez thought out loud.

"We tried that." Donna answered. "It's time for some tough love now, Hyde!" She yelled his name again.

"I heard you the first time." Hyde said as he came out of his room wearing a new shirt.

"So, you going to tell us what happened?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean what happened, I hit a wall." Hyde replied.

"With Jackie." Donna interjected sternly.

"Nothing." Hyde answered.

"Nothing?" Kelso asked. "Hyde, you hit people, not things, so something must have happened with Jackie."

"Fine." Hyde sighed to himself. When he had walked out of Jackie's house, his first inclination was to just get into his car and drive far away, to let Jackie go through with her marriage to Chip, to forget about her and Point Place, but for the first time in his life, he listened to the voice inside his head that said leaving wouldn't solve anything.

It was amazing how much that voice sounded like Red Forman, especially after it added "Dumbass."

What he wanted to do was go back to her house, barge in and demand she forget all about marrying Chip and spend the rest of her life with him, but he knew that he gave up the right to demand anything from Jackie, let alone that a long time ago.

So instead he turned his engine back on and drove to the nearest bar, where with each glass of whiskey he drank, the image of her, standing in that damn dress, smiling, laughing, dancing got clearer.

So he sat the whiskey down, put a fifty on the table and started to walk out. He could hear the bartender say something about what a sad state he was in, and he lost it, hitting the brick wall as though it had been the one about to marry _his_ girl.

Ignoring his friends, he stood up from his chair and went back into his room.

* * *

Red straightened his tie in the mirror in his and Kitty's bed room. He looked at his wife's reflection and smiled.

"I always knew she would get married, I just thought it would be to Steven." Kitty smiled sadly.

Red gave a nod signifying that he understood, and then went back to getting ready. He had to admit he was a little worried, he had told the kids exactly what to do but that didn't change the fact that things were bound to go wrong.

He only hoped his plan worked, otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

"Do you have your vows?" Veruca asked for the fiftieth time the morning of Jackie's wedding.

"Yes." Jackie answered. She had written down some generic, hallmark sounding words down the night before.

"Well, at least the dress is nice." Veruca conceded.

Jackie shrugged to herself. Even though the groom wasn't who she wanted, and the wedding itself wasn't her dream, she could look back on this day and know that she looked beautiful.

"You're soon going to be the envy of the entire town." The matron told her. "I hope you know how lucky you are."

_Yeah, because your son is such a catch. _

_If by catch you mean week old fish, then yes, Chip Chandler is the biggest catch of them all. _

Jackie stifled a laugh at her inner burn of her fiancé. "Yes, Mrs. Chandler. I understand."

"I need to attend to the flowers, I told that damn woman that I wanted pink roses, and they sent lilacs instead." She shook her head, "It's too late to change it now, but I'm going to have a talk with her."

Jackie secretly smiled to herself. It was a lovely coincidence that the florist had bought lilacs, seeing as they were her favorite flowers.

* * *

Jackie was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Donna walked in. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned up against it and sighed.

"So, I heard that the flowers got mixed up." Jackie said with a smile.

Donna grinned at Jackie and then did her best impression of the haughty Veruca Chandler. "I'm Mrs. Chandler calling about my son's wedding, and I've decided that roses are rather cliché and wish to change them to lilacs."

Jackie stared at her best friend. "That was uncannily accurate."

Donna laughed. "Yeah well, consider it a wedding present." The two girls hugged.

"So, how do I look?" Jackie asked.

"Like someone who is about to make the biggest mistake of her life, but otherwise great."

Jackie sighed as she sat back down in front of her make up mirror. "I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but this is just something I have to do."

Donna shook her head and sighed. "I saw Hyde come in earlier, want me to go get him?"

Jackie looked over at Donna. "Why would I want to talk to Steven?"

"Because I think you owe it to yourself." Donna answered honestly. "Look, I'm going to go get him, and you two are going to talk okay?"

"Whatever." Jackie said pretending to be Zen.

* * *

"Mrs. Chip Chandler." Jackie walked around the room practicing introducing herself as a new bride. "Mrs. Chip." "Hello, I'm Jackie Chandler." She fake smiled into the mirror. When the door knocked as she curtsied she wasn't surprised. She knew Donna would have made good on her threat to retrieve Hyde for a heart to heart. Maybe she was right and Jackie did owe it to herself to talk to him.

"Come in." Jackie answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Donna seems to think we should talk." Hyde said as he closed the dressing room door.

"About what?" Jackie asked as she straightened her veil. She looked over at him and saw the bandage on his hand. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing." He said, his tone telling her to drop it. He sat down on the leather sofa and watched Jackie as she assessed herself in the mirror. "And probably about why you're doing this." He shrugged and then repeated his question, this time with more sincerity.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you Steven, I have my reasons."

"Which are?" Hyde asked slowly.

Jackie looked at Hyde's reflection as she spoke. "Chip's family is rich, and can take care of me."

Hyde leaned back. "You know what? That I can actually believe. But it doesn't explain why you're doing this now, you just broke up with Fez, and I know some people around town are saying that you cheated on Fez with Chip but I know you wouldn't do that."

Hyde's words made Jackie stop moving. Slowly, she turned to him. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't understand why you're getting married so soon after breaking up with…"

"I know what you said." Jackie interrupted. "You said you know I'd never cheat on Fez." "Is," She took a deep breath. "Is, this your way of saying you know I didn't cheat on you with Michael?"

Hyde stood up and walked towards Jackie who started to pinch herself.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"Trying to wake up." Jackie replied as she pinched her arm even harder. "Come on Jackie, wake up."

"Maybe if you click your feet together three times and repeat there's no place like home." Hyde said sarcastically.

Jackie however, thought it was an excellent idea. "Yeah, you're right." She started to do as Hyde suggested. Laughing, he grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Jackie, why are you trying to uh, wake up?" "Are you feeling okay?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, but as soon I'm going to be in my own bed and I'm going to realize this was all just another horrible nightmare."

"Which part?" Hyde asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"What do you mean which part?" Jackie asked pulling away from him.

"The part where you're marrying a total dick or the part where I'm in here trying to stop you?"

There was a moment of silence between the two estranged lovers, where both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something. Hyde took off his sunglasses and clipped them to his shirt, and continued to stare Jackie down, daring her with his eyes to answer him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jackie broke and turned away.

"Fez was just hurt you know; he didn't really want you to move out."

Jackie continued to say nothing as she stood, trying to stop herself from sobbing. She could feel him behind her; almost close enough to touch, but yet still too far. She decided to focus on the space between them, take comfort in it.

"Okay." Hyde said. "I think I know what's really going on here."

He did? Jackie braced herself for his explanation of Jackie's behavior. In her head, she remembered their conversation a few months back.

"_I'm so sorry for what happened in Chicago, I was alone and I thought I lost you." _

"_Yeah, well, I can see why you thought that." _

"You did it." Jackie said before Hyde could speak. "You did it, so why can't I?"

Hyde shook his head adamantly. "Jackie, what I did and what you're doing are two entirely different things."

Jackie failed to see the difference, and said so. "No, they're exactly the same."

Hyde threw up his hands. "Jackie, I was drunk and I married a stranger, you're completely sober and you're marrying a guy you know is bad for you, who you know doesn't love you. You know what this guy is like."

Jackie turned back to Hyde, scared of what she might find if she looked at him, but needing to look into his eyes if only for the last time. "What if I didn't marry him? What if I was marrying Fez or Michael, what would you do then?"

"You know what I'd do." Hyde replied softly. "You could be getting hitched to the Prince of Mexico and I'd still try to stop you."

"Why?" Jackie asked quietly.

"Seeing you with Kelso killed me."

"I thought you said you knew nothing happened." Jackie stated.

"No, not… back when you two were dating. It killed me, except I didn't know that's what it was, I thought it was just me being annoyed by you, but then you and Kelso broke up and you were chasing me and I kind of liked being chased, and then you kissed me and then you said you felt nothing and damn it, I didn't want to feel anything but I did. I've always felt something for you. And when you got back with Kelso, it killed me."

The last part was spoken so softly that Jackie almost thought she didn't hear him correctly. It explained a lot though, the flirting, the jealousy, the way he didn't even wait two weeks after Michael was gone to make his move.

"Don't do this Jackie."

"Offer me something better." Jackie ordered.

"What?" Hyde replied.

"Offer me something better." Jackie repeated. "Offer me what Chip and his father can't."

Hyde shook his head. "You know I can't do that, I don't…I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, if I had a tenth of what they have, I," He stopped mid sentence and grabbed Jackie's hand. "I still wouldn't give it to you, I wouldn't ask W.B for it, I wouldn't go out and steal it, or even try to make it on my own and you wouldn't want me to."

"Of course." Jackie replied. "God forbid you do anything for me."

"Jackie!" Hyde shouted. "I've done everything thing for you! Every single fucking thing, it was for you. I went to prom for you, I went to jail for you, I punched Chip for you, I went to the Sizzler for you, I stayed married for you, I backed off when you said you wanted to get together with Fez."

"Backed off?" Jackie yelled back. "I think your exact words were if Jackie dates Fez, she's officially the sluttiest slut in Point Place!" "Sluttiest slut of Point Place!" Jackie shouted again. "God, jealous much?"

"Yes!" Hyde yelled. "The princess finally gets it!" And then he did something neither of them truly expected. He grabbed her, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She slipped down and backed away from him.

"No, no, no."

The petty, immature part of him wanted to reply yes, yes, yes. But he refrained as he knew Jackie wasn't handling things very well. He was about to apologize for frightening her when the door knocked and Tobias Chandler walked in.

"Jackie, you look beautiful." The elder Chandler said. He turned to Hyde. "And you are?"

"An old friend." Jackie interjected before Hyde could say anything. "He came to wish me luck."

Tobias nodded. "Fine then, Jackie, you haven't seen my step son have you?"

Jackie shook her head. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him in over three days. She imagined he was out having as much sex with other women as possible before he got tied down to her.

"Well he appears to be missing." Tobias informed her. Neither of them noticed Hyde slip out of the dressing room.

"Well?" Hyde asked Eric who was sitting on the bench across from the room. "What happened?"

Eric smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Where's Chip?" Hyde asked in a no nonsense manner.

"Don't know anything about that." Eric replied with a shrug. "Seriously man, I don't know anything because Dad thought I'd squeal if I did."

Hyde nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that's true, so… you don't know anything?"

"Oh, I know some things." Eric smiled gleefully. "But no, I don't know anything about Jackie's missing groom."

Still skeptical, Hyde shook his head.

"So what happened in there?" Eric asked as he pointed to the dressing room door.

"She's going through with it." Hyde frowned. "She's actually going through with it."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

Hyde didn't need to say anything, Eric knew the answer. He shook his head sadly.

"Hyde, you can't just expect girls to be able to read your mind! If you want her, you got to go get her. Girls, they like to be wooed."

"Wooed?" Hyde repeated.

"Wooed." Eric agreed.

That left only one question. How did one woo a girl like Jackie on her wedding day?

* * *

You know what to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so, so, so much for your reviews! They've really inspired me.**

**Warnings: Language, sex and it's really freaking long. But it's filled with smutty goodness so I think it's okay.**

* * *

To say that Chip Chandler was anxious about marrying Jackie Burkhart would have been an understatement. For one thing, she talked all the time, and it was one thing to go on a date with her in order to get laid, but living with her for the rest of his life? Chip wasn't so sure about that. However, it wasn't Jackie that Chip was afraid of. He could handle himself over a ninety five pound girl. No, his fear had a mess of curly hair, wore sunglasses all the time and had once given him a black eye that lasted for a week. There wasn't a guy in town who didn't know that Jackie Burkhart was Steven Hyde's chick, and it took a man of either great bravery or great stupidity to try to come between them.

It was now starting to occur to Chip that he was one of the latter. Sure, he had kind of been worried something might happen to disrupt their wedding day, but Jackie had promised him that her friends would behave.

So, as Chip sat tied up in the dark broom closet in the basement of the church, he was forced to come to the conclusion that his fiancé was either dead wrong about her friends, or she had lied.

He was more apt to choose the latter, simply based on who she was.

"I don't think he's down there Mrs. Chandler." He heard a voice say to his mother. Quickly, he started to yell that he was down there, only it sounded more like this:

"Mmmmhmmmm, mmmhmmmuuummm!" Because it's really hard to talk when you're mouth is covered in duct tape.

"And that son is why you should always carry duct tape with you." Red Forman told his son with a smile.

Eric laughed as he watched his father close the trunk of the Vista Cruiser.

"I'll remember that dad."

"Mr. Forman!" They both turned to see Jackie running out of the church.

"Keep cool." Red whispered to Eric. "Don't say anything."

"Jackie!" Red put on a fake grin. "How are you doing?"

"Mr. Forman, have you seen Chip?" Jackie asked.

"Uh, can't say that I have." Red lied.

"Eric?" Jackie, who had no reason to suspect that Eric had anything to do with Chip's sudden disappearance, asked.

Eric, who has never reacted well under pressure, pulled on his collar and gulped. "Uh, no. well, I saw him earlier but not since um, no." He squeaked.

Jackie was instantly suspicious. "What did you do?"

"Don't pay any attention to him, Jackie." Red interrupted. "He's just twitchy like usual."

Jackie nodded knowingly. "You're right." She then pursed her lips. "Well, I'm going to go look for Chip."

"Isn't that bad luck?" Eric asked.

Jackie simply stared at Eric for a moment and then turned and walked away.

Who needs luck when you have money?

* * *

"So you talked to her?"

"Yes, I talked to her." Hyde answered Donna for a fifth time. She and Brooke had been bugging him about Jackie since he had walked out of her room.

"And?" Donna nudged him on the shoulder.

"And what?" Hyde growled.

Donna rolled her eyes at Hyde. "What happened?"

Hyde sighed. "I uh, nothing happened."

Donna flopped back in her chair. "Figures."

Kelso leaned forward in his chair behind them. "I still say you should have just kidnapped her."

"I'm not going to kidnap Jackie." Hyde repeated.

"Then what are you going to do?" Brooke asked. "Hope that they don't find Chip and that Jackie miraculously changes her mind about being with you?"

"Burn!" Kelso shouted.

Hyde turned and looked at Kelso. "How is that a burn?"

Kelso shrugged. "It just is."

Just then, Fez came running into the chapel. He quickly scanned the crowd for his friends and then ran to them.

"Hyde, you better run." Fez gasped out the words.

"Why?" Hyde asked.

"They found Chip." Fez winced. "And when they asked who did this to him, he said you." Fez jumped out of Hyde's way.

"There he is!" Chip shouted from the doorway, followed by several big men. "He's the one who tied me up!"

"I did not!" Hyde shouted as he stood up. "I have an alibi!"

Chip's step father looked over at Chip. "Did you actually see who tied you up?"

"No." Chip admitted. "But everyone knows he's hung up on Jackie, who else could it be?"

"You!" The elder Chandler shouted at Hyde. "Get over here!"

Knowing that there was no way out of this; Hyde reassured himself that Jackie would come to his aid and tell Chip and his father where he was.

As Hyde was walking towards his imminent doom, Donna was having a quiet conversation with Brooke and the guys.

"How pissed at him do you think Jackie is?"

"On a scale from one to ten?" Fez asked. "A thirty."

"And he thinks that she's going to say that he was with her when Chip was being locked in the closet?" Brooke inquired.

The gang slowly looked over at Hyde who had now reached the Chandlers and an approaching Jackie.

"One of us could go help him." Brooke stated.

The group all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Or we can do nothing and watch our friend get burned." Eric suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." The rest agreed. They all turned back to watch Hyde get his comeuppance.

* * *

"Jackie, tell them where I was." Hyde commanded.

Jackie's response was to raise her right eyebrow, code for "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Jackie!" Hyde said a little more urgently. "I don't want kidnapping and assault to go on my record."

Jackie crossed her arms which meant, "I'd love to help you, but not as much as I'd love to watch a bunch of donut eating cops take you away. I really hope they've been eating powdered donuts because you're wearing black and I can think of no greater punishment then you getting powdered sugar hand prints all over your clothes."

Hyde was very quickly becoming frustrated with his ex. Not only was she being unhelpful, but she was out zen-ing him. So, he did the only thing he could do. He quirked his lip up, narrowed his gaze onto the small brunette and said, "Whatever." Which in this case meant, "I'm so turned on by you right now."

Jackie instantly raised her other eyebrow, "Want to go find the broom closet?"

Hyde then smirked over at Chip, who failed to get the meaning of his glance, and then grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her away.

"Uh, be back in time for the vows!"

Great, there went his inheritance.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Chip and his dad where I was?" Hyde asked as he lifted Jackie's legs around his waist.

"No." Jackie answered as she pulled on his belt buckle. "Why should I?"

"Because," Hyde replied as he backed Jackie into the wall of the closet, "You don't want me to go to jail again."

"I don't?" Jackie asked innocently as she ran her nails down Hyde's back as he sucked on her earlobe. "Why not?"

Hyde smirked at Jackie as he pushed his way inside her. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." And then, for the second time that day, he kissed her.

There are five types of romantic kisses in the world. First, there's the "I have a thing for you." Kiss, then there's the "Last night was great, call me." Kiss, third there's the "I've been trying to deny my feelings for you but can't anymore." Kiss, fourth, there's the "I'm sorry." Kiss and fifth, and most important is the "I can't breathe without you." It's a metaphor of course, no one actually stops breathing when they lose their lover, but in Hyde's case, it might as well have been true. Life without Jackie was meaningless; he may as well give up right then and let the cops take him to prison. Complete with powdered sugar hand prints.

Jackie, being the intelligent girl that she was, understood what Hyde was saying. She pulled away and took off his sunglasses so that she could look into his clear blue eyes. What she saw wasn't the face of the man who broke her heart, but a man who looked like he was losing the fight of his life, who was deeply; truly scared he was losing her forever.

"Steven." Jackie gasped both from the feeling of his dick throbbing in her pussy and from the emotion of his gaze. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

Hyde lifted Jackie's hips so that he could hit her g spot. "It was never a dream."

* * *

No, Jackie thought as she continued her stare off with Hyde in the doorway of the chapel, it was just an illusion brought on by stress and heart ache. Yet, she found that when she opened her mouth to deny that Hyde was with her when Chip went missing, she couldn't.

"He was with me, we were talking." Jackie admitted.

Hyde's nod told Jackie everything she needed to know. "Thank you." It said.

Jackie nodded back. "You're welcome."

And then she turned to Chip. "Ready?"

Chip, who had been barely paying attention and was instead focused on the blonde with feathered hair, nodded absently.

"Uh yeah."

Jackie waved Donna and Brooke over. "Well, I guess this is it." She looked over at Hyde. "I guess I'll see you at the reception."

"Actually, I need to talk to Hyde for a minute. It'll just be a minute." Donna insisted. Jackie shrugged as she was in no hurry to start the rest of her life. She could see Veruca scowling, but found that she really didn't care. She was in her dress, the flowers were her favorites, her two closest girl friends were her bridesmaids, it was almost the perfect wedding.

But almost is never quite good enough.

* * *

"Okay, I know what you're going to say." Hyde said to Donna as they stepped into a small room to the side.

"No, I don't think you do." Donna retorted. "You were supposed to tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Hyde asked. "Tell her that I'm sorry? That I'll spent the rest of my life making it up to her if I have too, that I've been completely miserable without her, that the only reason I was with Sam was because I didn't want to be hurt anymore, and that I never stopped loving her? Is that what I'm supposed to say?"

"YES!" Donna shouted. "Tell her that!" Just then, the wedding music started to play. "Damn it!" Donna cursed. "I gotta go." She said as she ran out the door. She turned around to Hyde one last time and said, "Remember the Graduate." And then Hyde was alone, left to think about what Donna had just said.

* * *

The priest was halfway though the ceremony, one of Chip's relatives was reading a passage out of The Bible but Hyde wasn't paying any attention. No, he was waiting for the moment when the priest asked if anyone had any objections. He was trying to list them in his head. She doesn't love him, she loves me, Chip's a jerk, being afraid is no reason to get married to some dick. Then he felt something land in his lap. He looked down at the handcuffs and then over at Fez.

"What's this?"

Fez looked at him like he was crazy. Or stupid, possibly both. "They're handcuffs." He said, stating the obvious.

"I know that." Hyde hissed. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" Fez rolled his eyes.

Hyde picked up the silver handcuffs and then at Jackie, who was standing at the altar with tears in her eyes, looking more beautiful then she had any right to.

"I object!" He yelled from his seat. Quickly, he made his way up to the altar.

At the same time as Hyde was being given Fez's prize handcuffs, Jackie was having a conversation with God.

'_God, hi, it's Jackie, I know you and I don't talk much, since well, I told you to go to hell, by the way, really sorry for that… yeah so, I was thinking that if you could please, please, please let this wedding go smoothly for the rest of the way, I will go to church. Every day.' _

This was when God decided to ruin the wedding.

'_I take back what I said, God, you damn interloper!' _

Brooke looked over at Donna who was standing next to her in her fluffy pink bridesmaid dress. "She's smiting God again isn't she?"

Donna nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Just making sure." Brooke replied, turning his attention back to the altar.

It was in the middle of the speech that Jackie heard a click. She looked down at the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staging a protest." Hyde told her. "I've handcuffed myself to you until you agree not to marry him."

Two could play that game. "Steven, if you don't uncuff yourself from my arm in the next three seconds, I will have Donna kill you."

Jackie waited exactly three seconds. "Okay, fine, be that way." She turned to her maid of honor. "Donna, kill him! Go lumberjack, kill, kill, kill!"

Donna shook her head, laughing. "Sorry, I can't. I'm on his side."

Meanwhile, Eric, Fez and Kelso were watching the happenings from behind Red and Kitty in the pews.

"God I wish I had popcorn." Fez said.

Kelso nodded in agreement. "I know, this is better then the stuff they show on cable, except no one is naked."

"Yet." Fez supplied.

"Yet." Kelso agreed.

They both turned their attention back to the front.

"Steven, I'm ordering you to un cuff yourself right now!" Jackie demanded shrilly.

"Not gonna happen, Doll." Hyde replied. "I'm staying here until you come to your senses. Seriously, it's like you hit your head or something." There was a pause and Hyde gasped. "Oh my god, you hit your head didn't you? You hit your head and now you're all screwy."

"I'm all screwy?" Jackie asked getting increasingly more mad each second. "You're ruining my wedding!"

"That shouldn't even be happening!" Hyde shouted.

"I can't believe you!" Jackie yelled back. "You can't let me be happy can you?"

"Happy?" Hyde asked shocked. "You think being with this guy is going to make you happy? Seriously, this guy, the guy who called you a bitch and said the only reason he was with you was so he could nail you? He's supposed to make you happy?"

"Well it's not like you ever did."

There was a sudden hush in the church as Jackie's words hit Hyde and the rest of the guests. Jackie stood motionless, daring Hyde with her eyes to say something. She wanted desperately to take back her words, but knew it was too late for that. It was too late for them. His expression reminded her of how he looked in Chicago.

"Fine." Hyde finally said. "Marry him, see if I care."

"Key?" Jackie asked her voice breaking.

"Fez has it." Hyde said softly. "Fez?"

Fez ran up to the front and handed Hyde the key to the handcuffs. "If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was very romantic." He told Hyde tearfully.

Hyde ignored him and unlocked the hand cuffs. "There you go." He told Jackie as he rubbed his wrist.

Jackie wanted nothing more than to go back to Chip and the priest and forget about Hyde, but she felt as though her feet were glued to the floor.

"Wait." She said softly. She couldn't see him, but she knew Hyde had stopped in his tracks and was waiting for her to continue. Jackie looked up at Chip who was sitting on the steps to the altar, completely bored. She looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Chandler. They were offering her a life of security.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Chandler." She apologized. "I hope you don't think less of me."

Veruca gave one of her signature laughs. "I couldn't possibly think less of you."

Jackie gave a small smile. She knew the small portion of people who were on her side of the aisle were all staring at her, imploring her with their eyes to make the right decision. Slowly, she managed to turn around so that she was facing Hyde.

"All I wanted was this day to be perfect, and okay, I had to walk myself down the aisle and my mother couldn't be bothered to come, but the flowers are perfect and I had my two best girl friends as my bridesmaids. I even got my dress. But there was something missing." She held up the note cards her vows were written on. "I can't say these to someone if I don't really mean them." She handed the cards back to Donna.

"Steven, I'm not perfect. I'm mean and bossy and sometimes I can be a bit of a brat. But you always challenged me to be something more. You never let me get away with anything, and for that I fell in love with you. Sometimes I think I was always in love with you, and that I never stopped."

Jackie watched as Hyde's back tensed up. She was getting through to him, she could tell. "I'm not marrying you, Chip."

"Yeah, sort of guessed that." Chip muttered.

Jackie ignored him however. "Donna, Brooke, can you?" They both seemed to catch her meaning, because the next thing she knew, they were both putting their arms around her and walking her towards the side door.

* * *

They found Hyde sitting on the water tower, drunk. Eric rolled his eyes and he and the others climbed the tower to join him.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked before he cracked up another beer.

"She's at my house." Eric answered. "Mom's taking care of her."

Hyde nodded. "Good."

Donna leaned over and grabbed the rest of the beers. She then passed them out to the others.

"To Jackie not getting married." She held up her can in a toast.

The others followed suit. "To a wedding successfully ruined." Fez toasted.

"Great thinking about the flowers by the way, Fez." Kelso complimented his friend.

Fez shrugged. "Yeah well, Jackie's the closest thing to a fag hag that I have, and a man's got to know his hag's favorite flowers."

Hyde's attention was caught by the word flowers. "The flowers."

The others looked at him confusedly. "Yeah, what about them?" Donna asked.

"The flowers… you didn't…. they… change…you…"

"Now I know he's drunk." Eric stated. "He's speaking in incomplete sentences."

Hyde stood up. "No man, you didn't ruin the flowers, you changed them to Jackie's favorites, just like with everything else. You guys were trying to ruin Jackie's wedding, you were…"

"Trying to give Jackie her dream wedding, or the closest thing to it." Kelso finished.

"Yeah, it was the best plan ever." Fez stated. "We even had a name for it and everything, we were going to call it The Incredible and True Story of how Jackie and Hyde's Friends Tricked Them into Getting Married."

"But you had to go and be a jerk and ruin all off our hard work!" Donna said pissed.

"Well, it's not like anyone of you told me that's what we were doing."

"You know," Eric began. "Technically I think Jackie said her vows to you."

"Oh, that's right." Kelso agreed. "You just have to say yours."

Hyde shook his head. He wasn't going to marry Jackie under false pretenses. They both deserved better than that.

"She's at your house?" He asked Eric.

"Yep."

One by one, Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso stood up to let Hyde off the tower.

"Go get her buddy!" Fez said as Hyde climbed down the ladder.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning before Hyde found himself standing outside the window to Laurie's room. He could have just gone into the house, but as he was drunk, and lacking any sort of common sense, he felt the best thing to do would be to stand outside the window with a bunch of pebbles in his hand. One by one, he threw them at the window to try to wake Jackie up.

Only he kept missing, because his vision was impaired.

"What the hell are you doing?" Red asked from behind him.

"Trying to wake Jackie up."

"By throwing rocks at my window."

"Technically they're pebbles." Hyde slurred. He failed to notice that a confused looking Jackie was standing behind him along with Eric, Kitty, Donna and Bob.

"I don't care, you're a dumbass and you're drunk. You're not going to talk to Jackie like this."

"But I got to, Red." Hyde argued. "Otherwise I'll forget what I was going to say."

Red rolled his eyes. "Say what?"

"That I love her. That she's the only woman that I want to be with, and that I'm gonna keep on loving her, cause it's the only thing I wanna do."

"Is he quoting REO Speedwagon?" Donna whispered to Eric.

"I don't want to sleep without her, I don't want to eat without her, I just want to keep on loving you." The last few words were sung.

Eric cringed. "Oh my god, he is."

Hyde whirled around when he heard Eric. Seeing Jackie, he gasped. "Oh, uh, Jackie… how long have um, I was just uh coming to um, I was just talking to Red about um, hockey."

"Steven, I've been here the entire time."

"Oh."

"So I know you weren't talking about hockey."

"Oh."

"You were talking about me, and using REO Speedwagon to express yourself."

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah well, it's not like using my own words worked."

Jackie smiled softly. "Of course they worked, I'm not married am I?"

Hyde smiled back. "No, you're not."

Jackie looked at the others. "Can Steven and I have a minute alone?"

The others nodded. "Sure thing." Eric said, leading Donna away. Bob followed but Kitty looked like she wanted to stay. Shaking his head, Red put his arm around his wife.

"Come on Kitty, let's give these two some privacy." He then looked over at Jackie. "You get to be the one to get him inside the house."

Jackie nodded. "Okay."

They stood there, alone and nervous.

"I need to sit down." Hyde stated finally. He walked over to the front steps and sat down. Jackie sat down next to him.

"So how drunk are you?" Jackie asked. "Are you just drunk enough that it means you're going to be honest and not hold anything back, or are you the kind of drunk that means you're going to forget that all of this ever happened?"

"The latter." Hyde admitted.

"Oh good, that means I can be perfectly honest with you." Jackie stated, sounding relieved. "I guess I should thank you, otherwise I might have made a huge mistake."

"Well, you're welcome." Hyde said.

"All though, now this means I have to find a new job." Jackie said mostly to herself.

"Oh, ooops." Hyde said.

Jackie waved him off. "Oh it's okay, I'm okay. I'll be okay." She looked over at Hyde. "Although it would have been nice to have that money."

"Please." Hyde slurred. "What's a couple thousand bucks compared to a lifetime without being Mrs. Dillhole?"

"It was seven million." Jackie told him.

Hyde stared at Jackie for a minute, letting her words embed themselves into his head. "I take back what I said, seven million would have been worth it."

Jackie laughed and playfully pushed Hyde. "No, you were right the first time."

"I usually am." Hyde agreed.

Jackie gave Hyde a glare. "I wouldn't go that far."

Suddenly there was a tension in the air that both were unable to ignore. Jackie's eyes were locked with his, and the hairs on her arm sticking up had nothing to do with the weather.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Hyde asked softly.

"Kiss you back." Jackie admitted.

There was another pause and Hyde smiled. "Good to know."

Jackie blinked. "So um, are you?"

Hyde shook his head. "No."

"No?" Jackie asked, confused. "Why not?"

"Because I'm drunk." Hyde said honestly. "And there's a real chance I'm not going to remember any of this, and if I kiss you, I'll want to have sex and I'm much too drunk for that."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Jackie was unable to keep her disappointment out of her voice though.

"So, um, Forman said in order to win you back I have to woo you."

"Oh, was that what you were doing?" Jackie replied. "Only you would think of handcuffing yourself to me in order to win my heart back."

"Actually, it was Fez's idea."

"Eww." Jackie said after the meaning of his words got through to her. "That's disgusting."

The moment over, they both stood up. "We should get you to bed." Jackie noted. She put her arm around his waist for support. She opened the door and the two went inside, unnoticing Kitty hiding on the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Hyde turned to Jackie.

"I love you." Hyde said it so calmly, so matter of factly that she was caught off guard.

"I uh, love you too." Jackie answered with a laugh.

"No." Hyde said stopping in his tracks. "I really love you. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but I want to try again. Can we do that?"

"The theater in Kenosha is having a Audrey Hepburn festival this weekend." Jackie said, "We can go to that."

"As a date?" Hyde asked, wanting to clarify.

"Yes." Jackie laughed. "As a date."

"That'd be cool. Will we get to make out in the theater?" They had now reached the basement steps.

"If you're good." Jackie responded as she helped Hyde down the stairs.

"Good." Hyde said when they reached the bottom. Then he twirled around, grabbed Jackie by the waist and picked her up and crushed his mouth onto hers before she could protest. She felt herself melting into him. He was dominating the kiss, and she was finding herself okay with that. It was over far too quickly though for her liking. She had noticed however that he hadn't put her down yet.

"Steven?" She breathed.

"I lied, Jackie." Jackie couldn't help but notice that he was no longer slurring.

"About what?" Jackie asked nervously.

"I'm not drunk, I sobered up a while ago." Hyde smirked at her. "I just wanted to get you down here."

She wanted to be mad at him, but the feel of his hands on her back and his hot breath in her ear was making it extremely difficult. Also, there was the possibility that this wasn't a dream, and she really was going to have sex with him, right here, right now. He was trailing kisses down her neck as he carried her into his room. Slowly, he set her down to the ground for the purpose of undressing her. As each button was undone, he kissed the skin as it was revealed.

Jackie felt her knees go weak so she held onto Hyde's shoulders as he made his way lower. He was on his knees, his mouth on her stomach as he unbuttoned her jeans revealing pink cotton panties. Jackie couldn't repress the shiver that came over her as he pulled both down with great care. Then he kissed her left thigh, and then her right, then back to the left, kissing the inner thigh while he lifted his hand up to separate her legs. And then he kissed the tiny nub of her center. Jackie's other hand instantly flew to Hyde's shoulder as his arm held her in place. He kept pecking at her clit with his lips, but then he stuck the tip of his tongue out and flicked the nub gently. His rhythm was slow, methodical yet Jackie felt like she was being sent over the edge. She couldn't stop the whimpers that came out of her mouth, couldn't stop the aching need from forming in the pit of her chest. This was better than any dream, any day dream fantasy. This was real, raw and filled with want.

She pulled his hair to let him know she was ready. With a grin, Hyde stood up to remove his clothes. Jackie stepped out of her jeans and smiled as Hyde did the same. He was hot, with strong arm muscles and a tight chest covered lightly in hair.

"See something you like?" Hyde joked.

"I'd ask the same, but I already know the answer." Jackie replied with a bit of attitude.

"Touché." Hyde agreed. Then he took a step towards her and closed the distance. Their lips collided as he laid her down onto his cot. She cried into his mouth as he entered her, let her nails scratch down his back as he slowly pulled out and then back in. His pace was slow, painfully so. She raised her hips slightly to urge him to move.

"Feel it Jackie."

Jackie blinked. "I do."

"Feel." He repeated into her ear as he continued to make love to her slowly, as though she was a fragile thing about to break.

She felt herself coming undone in his arms. He lifted her arms up and held them above her head, leaned down and kissed her slowly as the ache became stronger.

"Steven, please." She begged.

This time, he obeyed. They let the primal need overtake them, moving together in hurried thrusts as they both strove for release. Her head went back as the wave of pleasure hit her, unable to stop the cry of his name from coming out.

Who needs money, Jackie thought, when you have love?

* * *

I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. Now I've got to go write about animal sacrifice in Greek religion. Happy day!

Stay tuned for the first chapter of My Soul to Keep, the long awaited sequel to Into the Woods.


End file.
